Tripped Over The Same Guy
by Gorgeous Courage
Summary: Pansy Parkinson likes Draco Malfoy, even though he's dating a female Blaise Zabini. So, when Draco asks Pansy to explore with him, she's ecstatic. Or so she thought. Femmeslash and cheating or being used. DMBZ DMPP and another surprise couple. Please R&R.


**A/N:** **A very important note: **In this particular story, Blaise is **female**, whether s/he are female or not. (Seriously, I don't know, because I don't ever recall JKR saying Blaise was a guy...I could have gotten mixed up.). Also, if you haven't read the summary, there is femmeslash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty guys, I keep forgetting to put in these important lines, and I'm very shocked and surprised that no one has sued me. Although, I wouldn't have anything to give...

**All the characters are JKR's...I am making no money off of this, I just like to play with the characters and make them do things. ;;evil laugh;;**

Thanks for listening, and please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's no lie that everyone knows I should be 'official' with Draco Malfoy. I mean, considering what we did... Yeah. We were all fucked up at one time. Sometimes, I think Draco and I should have been official too at that time, even though he used to have a girlfriend back then, named Blaise Zabini. And as most people in Hogwarts know (well, exclude Potty and his trampy gang, the Gryffindorks), you can't really have two boyfriends/girlfriends at the same time. Unless you're part of a three way relationship, but anybody who knows Drake, knows that he's not part of one. I'm pretty sure the same goes for Blaise.

Despite the fact that Blaise and I are the the same year and house, we don't really "know" each other all that well. That gap was widened even more considerably, since she and Drake started dating 2 years ago, in our fourth year, just after the Yule Ball. Some two months after the Yule Ball, Draco and I started exploring. He asked me to suck him, and I obliged. The first time was just so...repulsing that I seriously thought I was going to hurl. His member grinding into my parted lips, reaching past my tonsils...the taste of it was like Galleons. Not that I've ever sucked on a coin before, but that's how I think it'd taste. A couple minutes later he asked me to suck him again, and I shook my head, refusing. At any rate, I'd have rathered tongue fuck Mudblood Granger. And _that_ was volunteering. That wasn't 'if I was dared, I would...'. He finally accepted my answer, and I spoke up, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I knew full he had a girlfriend, I just wanted to hear his response.

"No." Came the lie, looking surprised for a split second, before he resumed his white lie act. But I caught the look, just didn't let on.

"Oh?" I said. I felt a flicker of hope, before I mentally slapped myself, reminding myself that Draco _did_ infact have a girlfriend, but was just lying.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. Realizing that there was a lull in the converstation, I asked him if I could kiss him, on the lips. Yes, I admit it. I, social butterfly Pansy Parkinson, had yet to receive her first kiss. Or, now it seemed, ask for it. At the time I didn't give a shit, because I knew I was experiencing what it felt to be as a girlfriend. Or so I thought.

"Sure," Draco answered, looking cool and almost careless. I stepped up on my tippy toes and kissed him. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but Drake wasn't letting me by, so I just settled for that kiss. Then, he told me how he felt about asking for it, but didn't, becuase he knew they'd say no. At the time, I'd had no experience whatsoever, so I was thinking along the lines of, "Whatever I can get, I better take."

He said I'd like it, when I asked him what I'd get in return for his blowjob. I took that answer, and we both went to bed, me with a full mind, and Drake probably with a satisfied feeling.

Minutes turned into hours, which turned into days and then into weeks, before I couldn't stand it any longer. I made the brave, yet stupid mistake of telling few select people about what we'd done. It wasn't long before the entire school knew about Draco's and my "encounter". Draco soon eventually found out, and he came up to me, pissed as hell, his hair standing on end, his features twisted with absolute anger that I knew he only saved for the Gryffindorks. He said, his breath heaving in and out, as calmly as he could, "What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" I remember asking, as my voice trembled. He grabbed hold of my long almost bleached blonde hair, and whispered into my ear, "You know what I'm talking about, you dirty whore."

I quivered still, under his deathly touch. No wonder Lord Voldemort wants him as a Deatheater!

"I wasn't thinking of nothing." I lied.

"You fucking dirty attention seeking whore! You fucking did it! Don't lie!" Draco yelled, yanking at my hair. I glared at him, walking away.

Later I found out Draco'd been turned into a white ferret by Professor Moody, and then was dragged by the ear to Moody's office to be served detention.

Blaise kept her distance from me when she'd heard of the rumor. Everyone wonders why the fuck I, of all people, should care if Blaise was cheated on or not. I mean, Blaise _was_ the victim. But, I do care. I care, because I know Draco would never be able to keep a committed relationship, even if he liked the girl enough. I care because everyone he's cheated on, didn't deserve to be cheated on. But, if only I could tell her that. If I could get her alone long enough to tell her, that'd be good for me. Draco's tried to get me to do something for him, but I've refused every single time, knowing it wouldn't be right.

A couple months later, Blaise and Draco were still together. Not that I was jealous, but whatever the hell she saw in him must've been alot. The fact that Blaise didn't know directly from me what had happened was still pressing on me. I was able to put my plan into action one late night, when I strolled into the common room, and none other than Blaise Zabini was there.

"Hey, Blaise." I greeted the tall, muscular girl. She was staring remorsely into the dying yet lapping orange flames that kept the room lit.

"Hey, Pans. What are you doing up this late?" She said softly, never moving her gaze from the fire.

"Oh, um, I just took a walk around the lake." I didn't want to tell Blaise that I had been taking a walk, but in order for her to believe me, I had to say the truth.

"Mm." Blaise replied, nodding.

"So...why are you up this late?" I questioned, sinking into an armchair.

Blaise seemed to be weighing her answers. She said, at last, "I've been thinking."

"Oh?" I replied. "About what, if you don't mind telling me."

"About...about Draco." Blaise answered. This was news to me. She continued, "Pansy, I don't know if what you did with Draco was true, but--"

"I'm sorry, Blaise. It was," I interrupted, closing my eyes, waiting for the shouts of anger and accustion to start. A second passed, no sound. I opened my eyes, to find Blaise sitting closer to me, her face about an inch away from mine. "Please, let me finish. First, thanks for confirming the rumor. And, second, like I was saying, I don't think Draco's the one for me. He cheated on me with a number of girls, but talked most about you. He really liked you, Pans. But, if you're wondering, I think Draco's lost any interest in you."

"Oh, well." I whispered. "He wasn't that good anyway."

Our noses were so close together I could see the grains of texture on Blaise's. Finally, we closed the space, and our lips met. We didn't break apart, just got as close to each other as we could. As our lips, and faces turned, we both realized that we'd been tripped over the same guy. But, had we not, we would not have met each other.

That's all in the past, and now, Blaise and I are planning on buying a house in London, sometime after our seventh year is finished. It's nearing the end of our sixth year, so we've only got about a year left. If all goes well, I plan on coming out to Mom and Dad. Then, if life's still good, Blaise and I might even get married one day. But, for now, we have these last few milestones to make before entering the real world.


End file.
